


You'll Beg

by coldrottingtrees



Category: Bleach
Genre: Abuse, Aftermath of Torture, Anal, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Non Consensual, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Psychological Torture, Punishment, Rape/Non-con References, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-19
Updated: 2012-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-29 19:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldrottingtrees/pseuds/coldrottingtrees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for a Bleach kink meme.</p><p>Prompt: "Pairing Aizen x Ichigo, Kink- Reiatsu kink, submission, and or bondage"</p><p>Follow up request: "threesome aizen/ichigo/gin sandwhich, ichigo in the middle, kink - ichigo unwilling at first and then starting to enjoy it. after that feeling bad about himself, being aizen's bitch"</p><p>http://tsundere.livejournal.com/423680.html?thread=3066368#t3066368</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Gin tossed Ichigo to the floor in one angry shove. Ichigo was bound not only with kidou but also regular physical bonds. He'd proven himself intensely difficult to restrain so Gin had taken no chances. Gin was sweating and bleeding and scowling.

"Here," Gin said, and, remembering himself, added, "taichou."

Aizen grinned slightly. "Thank you," he purred. 

Gin's scowl deepened. He bowed to excuse himself and left in a whirl of dirty fabric.

"It's truly a pleasure to see you again," Aizen said softly, smiling down at Ichigo. 

Ichigo strained and thrashed at his bonds, but Gin had been very thorough. He stared up at Aizen and snarled, his reiatsu boiling in the air, desperate to fight.

Aizen's eyes drifted closed as his smile broadened. "That feels beautiful," he purred, enjoying the throb of Ichigo's reiatsu. "God, the things I could show you."

"Fuck you," Ichigo shouted, still thrashing futilely.

"I could make you such a beautiful weapon," Aizen murmured, smiling wistfully. "Enough foreplay, yes?" Aizen then said to Ichigo, and with a graceful flick of his hand and a brief murmured spell name, Ichigo was dragged into the air and all Gin's bonds, both physical and kidou, shattered off him with a painful burning flash. With another whisper and curl of his fingers, Aizen froze Ichigo in the air with Ichigo's hands fisted behind his back. Ichigo had been able to struggle against everything Gin laid onto him but this control was absolute. Even Ichigo's wild, immense reiatsu came to heel for Aizen like a trained dog.

"I was like you, once," Aizen said, lounging in his throne arrogantly. "I had so much reiatsu that I had no idea how to control it. It was spilling out of me constantly like a faucet left on. It was dangerous - it drew attention to me. But unlike you, I learned how to pull it in and make it obey me. You're still just a wild animal. You need someone to train you."

"Fuck you, Aizen."

"I suppose we'll start with that mouth of yours," Aizen whispered, his voice low with amusement and malice. He lifted a hand and flicked it at the wrist as though swatting away a fly. Pure reiatsu flowed out of his arm like an extension and Ichigo felt it slap him across the face, as hard as a real hand but with an electric sting. It was humiliating, being slapped like a petulant child by the man he'd sworn to battle and defeat. 

Aizen stood up and walked over to where Ichigo still hung in the air, pinned in place like a bug. He opened Ichigo's robes as casually as he might take the lid off a room service dinner tray to look at what he'd been brought. Ichigo wanted to thrash, wanted to fight, but he couldn't even twitch a single muscle in protest.

"What a beautiful body you have," Aizen smiled appreciatively, running a hand up Ichigo's stomach. "What a good,  _obedient_ body..." Aizen slipped his hand down to Ichigo's cock and stroked it slowly, smiling as it got hard for him. 

Ichigo moaned in agony, his eyes wet with tears. 

"You're going to learn that it's my hand that makes you come from now on," Aizen smiled at Ichigo, that same hideous, gentle smile that had fooled all of soul society but which, in this cold, hollow, white marble throne room was only terrifying. He stroked Ichigo until his cock was so hard it was throbbing as Ichigo, who was still just a boy sometimes and had never been touched this way by anyone, made the most pitiful, helpless noises. Aizen withdrew his hand before Ichigo could come. "You're going to learn that it's my will that controls that reiatsu you've never learned to control yourself." 

Ichigo felt his own reiatsu reaching out of his body like ghostly arms to Aizen, felt his own spiritual power cowing to Aizen's touch.

"You'll beg me for release," he said, and Ichigo felt every bit of his reiatsu suddenly slammed somewhere deep inside his body. He felt cold without it, helpless. Aizen reached out and stroked him again, just to the aching moment right before orgasm, and then took his hand away. Ichigo moaned outloud without wanting to.  


"You'll beg for it," Aizen repeated sadistically, and he grabbed Ichigo's cock and jerked him roughly to orgasm. Ichigo whimpered when he came and his eyelashes were wet with tears. Aizen said a few words and the spell that held Ichigo shifted to force him to his knees on the ground. Aizen's reiatsu snaked out and forced Ichigo's mouth open. Aizen wiped Ichigo's come off his hand onto Ichigo's tongue, and when he withdrew the reiatsu forcing his mouth open, the spell binding Ichigo snapped his mouth back shut. Ichigo gagged, and his inability to open his mouth or get the thick come off his tongue kept setting off his gag reflex. Tears ran from his eyes as he forced himself to swallow.

Gin, who'd been watching from a corridor, felt cold all the way to his bones at seeing what it must have looked like the first time Aizen did this very thing to him when he was still in academy. 

_It's true,_  he thought to himself, idly running a hand across the goosebumps on his arm,  _you'll beg like a starving animal._

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

"You've been like this for days," Aizen murmured, stroking Gin's cheek, trying to console him. "Why are you so unhappy?"

Gin stretched out on the bed, snaking his body up tighter against Aizen's, appreciating the attention he was finally getting but maintaining the sulk because Aizen deserved it.

"You spend all your time with that brat," Gin finally hissed.

Aizen chuckled softly and Gin growled and nipped one of Aizen's fingers. Aizen shoved the finger deep into Gin's mouth to punish him. 

"No biting," Aizen warned him, and like the well-trained pet he was, Gin immediately suckled Aizen's finger as though fellating it.

"So you're jealous, hm?" Aizen asked softly, smiling into Gin's sleek silver hair and pushing his finger in and out of Gin's lips. "There's only one way to get the two of you used to each other and that's by putting the two of you together. Go fetch him for me."

Gin spit out Aizen's finger, and Aizen slapped him on the cheek, not too hard, but hard enough to startle and punish him. "Try again," Aizen said, and this time shoved two fingers into Gin's mouth. Gin licked and sucked at them as best as he could. He licked the tips in quick little laps and then pulled Aizen's fingers deep down his throat. 

"Much better," Aizen smiled, giving Gin's reddened cheek a little pat of forgiveness. "Now run along and fetch the boy for me."

 

* * *

  
"Here," Gin said, shoving Ichigo down to his knees in front of Aizen.

Ichigo, whose reiatsu Aizen had kept sealed away ever since he first arrived, only hung his head, waiting for them to do whatever they meant to do to him. Stripped of his power, Ichigo had become little more than a silent sex doll.

"Take his clothes off of him," Aizen told Gin.

Unhappily, Gin knelt and started yanking off Ichigo's clothes. Ichigo suddenly fought back, roused by the new humiliation of having to endure not just Aizen's invasions, but now Gin as well. 

"Get the fuck off me!" he yelled, shoving Gin's hands away.

"Fightin' me's only gonna get you in worse trouble," Gin smiled, snatching hold of the fabric at the back of Ichigo's neck and yanking straight down, leaving Ichigo's top half fully exposed and his wrists tangled up in the gathered fabric. 

"Suck him off," Aizen said to Ichigo.

"Go fuck yourself," Ichigo shouted. 

"Now what have I told you about that mouth of yours?" Aizen grinned. "Bring him here, Gin."

Gin snatched Ichigo by a fistful of orange hair and dragged him on his knees over to where Aizen sat on the edge of Gin's bed. He dumped Ichigo between Aizen's knees.

"You know what I can make you do," Aizen whispered to Ichigo menacingly, stroking the boy's hair as tears of rage and humiliation caught the light prettily in Ichigo's warm brown eyes. "And you already know how much worse it feels when I force it, don't you?" Aizen asked, the way he'd ask a small child. "So just be a good boy and this will all be over a lot quicker."

Aizen scooted back on Gin's bed so he could prop himself up at the head. He then untied his hakama, pulled the top down enough to pull out his cock, and patted the bed between his spread legs for Ichigo, beckoning him there. Ichigo stared into Aizen's eyes hatefully for a heartbeat, reaching inside himself, trying desperately to find his reiatsu just for one single moment, but all he felt inside was the empty hole Aizen had left inside him where all that power once was. Thinking about that for too long was cold and frightening, and so Ichigo defeatedly crawled up onto the bed, knelt between Aizen's legs, and willingly took Aizen's cock into his mouth and tried to make his mouth as good for Aizen as he could, in the dim hope that at least he could make this quick.

"Come, Gin," Aizen called, patting a place at his side for Gin. As Gin knelt beside him, Aizen wrapped an arm around him and drew him up against him. He kissed Gin deeply, hungrily, probing Gin's mouth with his tongue and sucking at Gin's lips. Gin could feel the tremors in Aizen's breath from what Ichigo was doing with his mouth, and even though it made him jealous that Ichigo could do that to Aizen, it also made him hot in every inch of his body, hearing those little gasps and moans, and feeling Aizen's body tense and undulate.

"I want you to fuck him," Aizen whispered against Gin's lips. 

"Yes, sir."

Ichigo heard this but tried to ignore it. Even as Ichimaru grabbed his hips and pulled him up onto all fours, he tried to pretend it wasn't happening, and focused only on what his mouth was doing. He thought of nothing but Aizen's cock, the precum he could taste on the tip, focused on it so intensely that he could feel when he was doing something perfectly by tiny tremors that felt so good in his mouth. He was shocked back to what was happening beyond Aizen's cock when he felt Gin yank his hakama down to his knees, spread him open, spit on him, and begin working the head of his cock inside him.

Aizen moaned when Gin's first thrust shoved Ichigo further down his cock. Ichigo gagged a little but recovered and never stopped sucking. 

Gin's hands wrapped around Ichigo's hips, and though he'd started out rough, he was much slower and gentler than Aizen had ever been. His hands petted Ichigo absently, hands trained for stroking and pleasuring. Even the way he used his cock was more like stroking than the pounding Aizen usually administered, and everything about Gin's touch was so sensual that Ichigo found his body reacting to it. His hips began rocking in opposite time to Gin's, so that every stroke was longer and deeper.

Aizen's cock felt so good in his mouth, filling it so full and pumping in and out, and Gin's hands felt so good all over his skin, and Gin's cock felt so good inside him, that Ichigo was moaning around Aizen's cock and rocking his hips harder and faster against Gin and then he was clamping his lips tight around Aizen and clenching hard around Gin's cock and coming all over Gin's bed. And then Aizen and Gin were fucking him again, but it was different now because he was back to his senses and could only kneel there and let them fuck him and think about what he'd just done and feel sick and ashamed of himself.

It startled him out of his despair when suddenly he felt Aizen coming down his throat. Some part of him was grateful and welcomed it because it gave him something else to concentrate on besides his misery. He felt Ichimaru pull out of him, and Aizen pushed Ichigo over and pulled Gin up to hug him up against him. 

"Go back to your room now, Ichigo," Aizen said without bothering to look at him. Rather, he was focused on Gin, whom he stroked and petted. Ichigo saw Aizen's hand slide down inside Gin's hakama as he turned to go, and heard Gin's grateful whimpering as he walked out.

 


End file.
